


Lonely Lights

by Lycanwolff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanwolff/pseuds/Lycanwolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saying goes "It's lonely at the top", and for Taiga Kagami, he's realizing it first hand. He's alone despite being surrounded, but on one clear night, he discovers that he's not the only one up there. (Gift one shot for a very dear friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Lights

**Author's Note: This is a gift to an amazing artist, Pueppie, over on Tumblr. She is not only an amazing person and artist, but someone I consider a friend. So here is a one shot for her based on a few of her pieces. I hope you love it, Pue! <3**

 

**Lonely Lights**

 

The night was calm, just like every other night that came before it in how there wasn't a cloud in the sky to obscure the moon that hung in the distant black and surrounded by stars. The nights didn't seem to change, never varied, never differed. They were always the same, or seemed to be, but to him, to someone whom had been considered a light, they went unnoticed.

In the high rise apartment not far from where crowds cheered for their favorite players and their teams as they battled each other for supremacy, one such light sat on the floor of his bare bedroom, leaning back against a cold wall that never moved. It never spoke to him, never held him when he was scared, or sad. The wall never told him words of encouragement, nor did it help teach him, or love him. It was just a thing, an immovable object that allowed him to sit up with his knees raised and his elbows resting on top of them as their hands held his head. The quiet of the dark apartment was only broken by the small hiccups, the sobs of a lonely soul left to live their life in solitude.

With each hop of his chest, tears fell from his usually fierce eyes, splatting with quiet pats onto the hardwood flooring beneath him. His fingers, strong yet weak, clawed into his fiery crimson hair, digging their nails into his scalp, but even the physical pain they caused didn't make the pain inside sting any less. It couldn't even scratch the surface of what he felt, of how much his chest hurt and his heart ached. He wanted to hear a voice, to see someone else in his large apartment that would always be empty, but he knew that would never be the case.

His father was in America, always working and far too busy for a son. He tried to understand, to make excuses for him, but in the end, all too often the nights the loneliness reared its ugly head, no words could make it better.

He slowly blinked his aching eyes to shed more tears as he sniffled, keeping his nose from adding its own concoction to the puddle pooling between his feet, but when his phone began to ring, the sudden noise startled him with a jump.

Taiga blinked to empty his eyes as he quickly blew his nose and picked up his phone from the floor next to him, flipping it open to look at the caller ID. His oddly split brows furrowed at the name, but the loneliness was strong tonight, and frankly, any voice would do.

With a click of a button, Taiga raised the phone to his ear and cleared his throat.

“What do you want?” He asked, turning his head away from the phone to hide the remaining sniffles from his caller.

 _“Someone's grouchy. What I do? Interrupt some happy time?”_ Came the raspy voice of the one person whom grated against his nerves more than the loneliness did.

“What do you want, Ahomine, and don't tell me you're hungry. I'm not buying you food.” Taiga said with a curl of his upper lip, pressing the heel of his hand into his eye to dry it.

 _“What are you? A fortune teller?”_ Daiki grumbled with an overly expressed sigh.

Taiga rolled his eyes, “Are you serious? It's after 9pm, Ahomine. Didn't you eat something like... oh, I don't know... at dinner time?” He sniffled, again away from the phone's microphone.

 _“Kiss my ass, Bakagami. Believe it, or not... I was busy._ ” Daiki said with a subtle clearing of his throat.

“Busy?... Don't tell me you called just to brag you got laid.” Taiga dropped his tear stained face into a palm and scrubbed.

 _“What? No! Why the fuck would I tell you that?”_ Daiki yelped far too loud, causing Taiga to pull the phone from his ear.

“I'm not even gonna touch that one.” Taiga sighed and sniffled once more.

 _“Really though... I didn't get laid-... What the hell was that?”_ Daiki asked.

Taiga's throat gargled as he went stiff, “What was what?” He played it off as he glared at the wall across from him.

_“That noise I just heard. It sounded like... wait... Are you crying?”_

“No! Why the fuck would you think that?” Taiga squeaked, internally groaning at himself for how he sounded.

 _“Dude... You are! You're freaking crying!”_ Daiki started to laugh.

Taiga was getting angry, so aggravated that each roll of Daiki's laughter only added fuel to the fire. His eyes begun to sting again, somehow, someway, producing more tears and as the first that would eventually be many fell down his already streaked cheeks, he sniffled and held his breath to force the growing lump back down.

“Fine! You asshole! I was!” Taiga snapped, sniffling again as he hurried to dry his face as if he ran the risk of someone seeing.

Suddenly, the rolling guttural laughter on the other end of the phone stopped, instantly catching Taiga's attention as he swiped his fingers across his cheek to capture a rogue tear before it reached his jaw. He glared at the phone, thinking that the line might have gone dead, but looking at the screen, he saw the call timer still ticking away the seconds.

“You there?” Taiga asked, licking his lips to taste the saline salt of his tears.

 _“Yeah... I uh... I didn't think you'd actually admit it.”_ Daiki said, his voice quiet, almost reserved.

“What's the point in hiding it if you already know.” Taiga said, sniffling again, but this time, not bothering to hide it.

 _“Are you okay?”_ Daiki asked.

Taiga exhaled, “Not really.” He admitted.

_“What's wrong?”_

"It'd be quicker to tell you what isn't wrong.” Taiga said as a soft crack broke up his soothing voice.

 _“Hey... What's going on? You aren't upset I was laughing are you?”_ Daiki asked, his voice more airy than normal, almost as if he was whispering.

Taiga shook his head, “No... Just feel kinda stupid I got caught, I guess.” He sniffled.

 _“Somehow, I don't believe you.”_ Daiki said confidently.

Taiga's shoulders dropped, “Do you really wanna know?”

_“I wouldn't be asking if I didn't.”_

Taiga's eyes began to fill up once more, “I-I-” his voice cracked, “I'm lonely... I live in this huge apartment with no one to talk to. I just... I just wake up and go to school, pretend I'm fine just to come home and do it all again. I can't call my dad because I know he won't answer and-” He sucked in a shaky breath as tears began to fall freely down his cheeks, one after another.

 _“And what?”_ Daiki near whispered.

“And I can't call my mom because-” He couldn't finish.

 _“Left, or dead?”_ Daiki asked.

Taiga's throat closed up, “Both... She left one night after a fight with my dad and ended up driving drunk and got herself killed.” He swallowed hard as he started to run a fingertip along the groove of the hardwood plank.

 _“How long ago?”_ Daiki asked.

“Long time. I think I was 8, or something.” Taiga said with a hard sniffle and a long exhale as he stared at the floor.

 _“So you aren't upset about that. Just about being by yourself all the time.”_ Daiki said.

Again, Taiga nodded, “Yeah.”

He heard the long sigh from the other end of the line, _“I know the feeling.”_

Taiga sat up straighter, “You do? I thought you had Momoi around all the time.”

Daiki scoffed, _“Yeah right. She's so head over heels for Tetsu, I might as well not exist. She's probably in her room swooning, or something.”_

“Most likely.” Taiga lightly sniffled as he managed to crack a lopsided smile, but it only lasted a moment.

 _“Wanna come over?”_ Daiki suddenly asked.

“You just want me to cook you something.” Taiga groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _“That too, but it's lonely here. The parentals are out... again.”_ Daiki said with clear disdain in his tone.

“Again? They just went out I thought.” Taiga said, furrowing his brows as he shifted to rise to his feet.

 _“Yeah... I'll tell you when you get here.”_ Daiki grumbled.

Taiga sighed, “Is it too much to think you actually have food in your house?”

 _“Now you're dreaming, Bakagami.”_ Daiki lowly laughed with a pathetic roll.

“Figures,” he pursed his lips together, “Fine... I'm on my way. I'll stop and pick up some stuff.” Taiga said, grabbing a thicker hoodie to throw on as he started for his front door.

_“Sweet... See you in a bit.”_

Taiga just snorted as he disconnected the line, closing his phone before slipping it into his pocket and going for the door. He zipped up his hoodie and put his wallet in his back pocket, slipped on his shoes and picked up the small set of keys that rested on the entry table. The lights in the apartment were already off, had been the whole night and without a second look at any of it, not wanting to see the emptiness, he walked out and locked the door.

Despite the later hour, it didn't take much effort to reach a bus stop and get a ride to the other end of town, almost as if he was going into enemy territory. Seirin and Tōō Gakuen were rivals; Have been since his first year in high school, but it meant that their games were always edge of your seat nail biters. The two teams aces were known to go head to head and no one watching was ever disappointed with what came next. They were monsters, nightmares for any other team, but being Seirin and Tōō Gakuen, it was a clash of the titans.

The bus soon arrived a few blocks away from the Aomine home where Taiga stepped off and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He had been out this way several times, if at all to play some one-on-one with the caramel skinned irritant that was half an inch taller than he was. He knew of the small convenience store nearby and knowing that Daiki was fully capable of eating as much as he could, he headed straight for it.

He had spent the bus ride thinking about what to cook, so when he walked through the automated doors, it didn't take him long to gather up the needed ingredients. There was a decent sized bag of rice, some vegetables, a few packages of different meats and a few bottles of sports drinks to help wash it all down. He picked up some sauces, a couple spices and herbs, and once the hand basket was heavy with items, he checked out and left.

The plastic bags rustled with each step, but their weight was hardly enough to make a dent in his stamina. Being a basketball player, he was 6'3 of ripped muscle and toned flesh, so carrying a few grocery bags was hardly a workout. They hung at his sides and after a moderate walk, the house he was looking for appeared across the street.

Looking both ways before crossing, Taiga lazily jogged to the other side before the lone oncoming car could even get close. The air was chilled, but not wholly cold and it was so quiet unless a car was going by, that he could hear his own exhales of hot breath. The moon barely moved across the sky by the time he reached the porch lit front door, and as he worked to shift the grocery bags into one hand so he could knock, it already opened just as he stepped up onto the porch.

“Took you long enough.” Daiki smirked, fully opening the door and stepping aside to let Taiga inside.

Taiga glared, “Don't give me crap tonight, Aomine. I'm not in the mood.” He hissed, toeing off his shoes as Daiki shut the door behind.

However, before Taiga could even take a single step towards the kitchen, he was suddenly wrapped up in a pair of long arms with a head buried into the meat of his shoulder. He went stiff from the suddenness of it, but after a few awkward moments, Taiga's muscles relaxed as he realized that Daiki was hugging him.

“W-What're you doing?” Taiga asked quietly, setting the bags down on the floor next to him to returned the embrace.

“I'm really hoping it's obvious.” Daiki mumbled into his neck, tightening his hold around his torso.

Taiga slowly exhaled as he pressed his hands against Daiki's back and tightened the embrace in kind, “Was I so bad that I needed a hug from you?”

“Shut up, Bakagami. I'm just glad you're here.” Daiki said with a grumble as he released his hold and stood up straight.

“Wha?... You're actually happy to see me? You must be starving.” Taiga rolled his eyes as he bent down and picked up the grocery bags.

Daiki really wanted to return the snark, but instead of trying, he just sighed and grabbed a couple bags from Taiga's grasp.

“Just know how it feels to spend most of your time alone is all.” Daiki said instead, leading Taiga down the hall of the darkened home towards the kitchen.

Taiga just studied the back of Daiki's head, “Where'd they go this time?” He asked, following him into the kitchen where he flipped on the light.

“Where do you think? The fucking bar.” Daiki scoffed, setting the bags down on the counter.

“I'll let you know if I get surprised,” he sighed, “I'll be honest, Aomine... It's not the physical loneliness that's weighing me down. Even when I'm with someone, I feel alone.” Taiga added, setting his bags down and began to pull the items out.

“Sounds about right. Just today, I was walking home with Satsuki and the entire time, all she talked about was Tetsu this and Tetsu that. I love the guy, but goddamn.” Daiki grumbled, rubbing the back of his hair as Taiga found an apron hanging on its peg on the wall.

“At what point is it okay to just stop listening? I was at practice today and... we were having a practice game, but the whole time I was playing, I just felt... like no one was there. The team I was on was winning and the other had no chance. I was bored. When did I start getting bored when I play?” Taiga asked, his eyes drawn down with rising sadness.

“Welcome to the Generation of Miracles, Big Guy. It's lonely at the top.” Daiki said, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms.

Taiga sighed, “I don't wanna feel this way.” He said as began to wash and cut up the vegetables.

“Neither do I.” Daiki said, taking over washing the vegetables since even he could do that.

Taiga pulled out a cutting board and found a silver chef's knife neatly nestled in the butcher block on the counter. He dried each vegetable as Daiki handed them to him and as he started to cut, the dreadful loneliness began to ease up its hold.

For some unknown reason, their companionable silence felt like the reprieve he needed, that extra pair of hands to help carry a heavy burden. No one was saying a single word, but neither had to as Daiki assisted him in making something for them to eat. Just the company was nice and the more they worked, the less either felt as if they were the only person in existence.

It didn't take long for their meal to be finished, being sizable rice bowls that were laden with sauteed vegetables and pan seared strips of meat in sauce. Taiga set them down on the tables while Daiki poured their drinks and as both sat down, each sighed in relief that perhaps they weren't as alone as they thought, even if it was only for a single night.

“Looks great, Bakagami.” Daiki said as he wasted no time in picking up his chopsticks and digging in.

Taiga huffed a crooked grin, “Thanks,” he took his first bite, “Can I ask you something?” He asked, stuffing another bite into his mouth before he had even finished chewing his last.

“Sure.” Daiki said through a mouthful, not even looking up from his overflowing bowl.

“How did you manage before? Like when you were in middle school.” Taiga asked, studying Daiki's expression that had somewhat stiffened at the question.

Daiki looked up from his bowl, but stayed quiet, chewing down his mouthful that he swallowed and washed down with a gulp of his drink. His tongue picked at his teeth and as he set his bowl down on the table, he leaned back in his chair and set his chopsticks down.

“I didn't. You saw me last year. I was... lost. I was lost in a real dark place and it wasn't until seeing you and Tetsu play that I realized I was only there because of me. It was nobody's fault... It was just that,” he sighed, “It was just that I wanted a real opponent so bad that I just sat back on my throne and waited instead of trying to find it myself.” Daiki said, licking the corner of his mouth to taste a bit of food that hadn't made it passed his lips.

“But what was hunting for it gonna accomplish? You wouldn't have found what you were looking for.” Taiga said, taking a much smaller bite so he could still talk if need be.

Daiki shrugged, “Maybe, but... I'll never know now if there was someone else out there who could give me a run for my money.”

“You don't really believe that.” Taiga said.

Daiki huffed and sat up to resume his meal, “Don't really know what to believe. I know now that someone's capable enough to stand up against me and that's really all I give a shit about.” He took a bite.

Taiga's brows lightly furrowed, “That's it? Just someone to play you and make you work for it?”

“Pretty much. Gives me a reason to keep going. Something to focus on.” Daiki said.

Taiga's brows furrowed harder, “That's crap... You talk like you think you'll win every time.”

“Prove me wrong, Bakagami. In our last few one-on-one games, you've lost.” Daiki said, his voice sharp and firm.

“Point? I still got you to work for it and I only lost by one point.” Taiga said back just as firmly.

“A loss is a loss. You don't really have a place to talk about being lonely at the top when you aren't even there.” Daiki scoffed and stared down at his bowl.

Where he had been expecting a sharp retort from the hot blooded redhead, all he was graced with was the squawk of a chair as it was pushed back and the clatter of chopsticks as they were tossed down onto the table. He looked up as Taiga just started for the door, abandoning his food in favor of getting the hell out of there and for some reason, on this night, he was terrified of being alone.

Taiga wanted to go. Being alone was far better than getting into it with the too big for his britches ace of the Generation of Miracles. He wanted company, someone to talk to and forget, not a rival to bust his chops. He wanted to go home because sitting in the dark and crying was better than this.

As Taiga got near the front door, he reached for the knob, his fingers stretching out for it, but they never made it as a body came to stand between them and the door. His crimson eyes focused on deep blue and as he stopped a few feet away, Taiga glared at Daiki whom had rushed by him to block his retreat through the door.

“Get out of the way, Ahomine. I'm going home.” Taiga snarled, pursing his lips together as he glared with angry eyes.

“No.” Daiki said sharply.

“Get out of the fucking way. I didn't come over to put up with this.” Taiga snapped, crossing his arms and never shying away from the fierce glare coming back at him.

“All of a sudden you don't speak Japanese anymore? I said no.” Daiki said.

Taiga's jaw clenched, “Daiki-”

“I'm lonely too, Taiga.” Daiki interrupted as his glare softened.

The tension in Taiga's muscles instantly eased, “The great Daiki Aomine is lonely? Surrounded by girls swooning to have him all to themselves?”

“Fuck off... I've spent too much time wallowing in my own misery... Being alone despite being surrounded. I get it... You aren't the only one, Taiga.” Daiki said, staring deep into the crimson eyes across from him.

“Except I really am alone in both regards. I hate going home because there, all I have is my own thoughts and those're scary.” Taiga said as his eyes begun to sting again with renewed tears he thought he was done with.

“I really do get it. We're just two lonely souls trying to shine in a world of darkness,” he held his breath, “So with that said... Don't go.” Daiki said lowly, his own eyes shiny with emotion.

Taiga wanted to leave, but seeing the turned down and distant gaze that had filled Daiki's eyes had locked him in his place. His head was telling him to leave, to just push passed him and storm home, but his heart was saying just the opposite. His heart was telling him to stay, if at all to have a single night free of the torment of being alone. He was so tired of struggling to fit in, struggling to find a place to belong, but standing there in the entryway, only a few feet away, was another whom knew exactly how he felt and it was that that kept him from going.

“I won't.” Taiga near whispered, drawing in a popping breath through his nose as he breathed passed the heavy lump in his throat.

Daiki started to breathe again as he huffed a sad sounding laugh and shook his head.

“Jesus Christ, we sound pathetic.” Daiki said, blowing a stiff breath as he stepped away from the door and headed back for the kitchen.

Taiga stayed still for another moment as Daiki passed by before turning around and following him back, looking all over the hallway just so he wasn't staring at the back of Daiki's head. They sat back down at their spots where Daiki resumed eating, but Taiga just stared at it and as much as he didn't want it to, his head ran wild.

However, where he was dreading that sensation of being alone despite another being the room, it didn't rear its ugly head. He felt stable, he felt as if that he was somewhere safe and somewhere he belonged. That loneliness that seemed so cold wasn't there and as he looked across the table, he was starting to understand why.

For once, Taiga's head went blank as he started to eat his meal, actually enjoying the quiet and the flavor he had created. It was a comfort, that small reprieve he had been searching so long for and when he took his last bite, his belly satisfied, he found that he didn't want to go. He didn't want it to end. He wanted to stay and have a night off, to actually not fear the silence that all too often plagued his own apartment. Here, in this empty home with a boy that he found himself arguing with more often that not, loneliness didn't exist.

As Taiga rose from his chair, he picked up his emptied bowl and went to retrieve Daiki's as well, but before he could grab it, it was scooped up before he could get his mitt on it.

“I'll cut you some slack. You cooked. I'll clean.” Daiki said, taking the bowl from Taiga's hand and padding over to the sink.

Taiga gripped the back of his neck, “But you suck at it.”

“I do not!” Daiki yelped, glaring hard at the redhead with furious blue eyes.

“Uh huh.” Taiga smirked, slowly shaking his head as he crossed his arms.

Daiki growled from his throat, “You-” he fumed, “You're an ass, Bakagami.” He huffed, rolling up his sleeves before turning on the water.

“Says the ass... I'll give you a hand just so it gets done faster.” Taiga continued to smirk, taking the spot next to the other boy as he took the roll of scrubbing the dishes clean.

The few dishes were quickly done, set to dry in the dish drainer where the two boys resolved themselves to go upstairs into Daiki's room to watch a movie. With his parents never around, they had attempted to buy his love and as a result, his room was not only quite large, but loaded to bear with all manner of expensive things. Shoes, clothes, entertainment center, gaming systems, all of it was neatly kept in their rightful place whether it be his closet, or across from his queen sized bed. Framed posters of famed basketball players were expertly hung on the walls and hanging above the bed was a glass framed players jersey, signed by the player whom wore it.

“Got an idea about what you wanna watch?” Daiki asked, falling back onto his bed with his hands laced behind his head.

“Don't even know what you have.” Taiga said as he went to the bookcase that held an enormous assortment of films.

However, as Taiga began to scan the spines and read the titles, he realized that a huge chunk of the collection was actually porn ranging from softcore, to hardcore and even with a few fetish films scattered in just for flavor.

“Holy shit, Aomine. How much porn do you have?” Taiga gawked, pulling a film from its spot to see that it was a bondage film.

“A few.” Daiki said plainly as if it was normal and with a crooked smirk stretching his lips.

“How do you even get this shit? You're underage.” Taiga shuttered as he put it back into place.

“They think I'm my dad.” Daiki grinned with all his teeth, his eyes closed as if he was trying to take a nap.

“Wow... You're such a dirtbag.” Taiga grumbled, but crookedly smirked as he continued to read the DVD titles.

“Please... Like you don't watch it.” Daiki said, popping open a single eye to stare at the redhead.

“Not really.” Taiga shrugged.

Daiki shot up straight, “Wha? You're lying.”

“I'm serious. It just doesn't do it for me.” Taiga said, rubbing the nape of his neck as he stepped away from the bookcase to sit down on the edge of the bed.

“Why? You asexual?” Daiki asked bluntly to splatter Taiga's cheeks with a firm blush.

“No! I feel... sensations.” Taiga's blush deepened as he tried to hid behind his hair.

“So what does it for you then? Small boobs? Big boobs? Tall? Short?” Daiki asked, scooting down his bed to sit cross legged next to him.

Taiga wanted to evaporate as he hid a bit more, hanging his head as his hands, resting on his knees, tightened their grip. It was his best kept secret, the one thing not a soul on this planet knew and it was just easier to let people assume what he was into, than try to correct them. He wasn't ashamed of it, just fearful that others would be weary of him if they knew.

With a slow exhale, Taiga lifted his head and looked over at him.

“I'm uh... I'm actually... gay.” Taiga admitted, releasing another sigh as he looked away.

Daiki's eyes were wide, “O-Oh... Well isn't that a co-ink-a-dink.”

Taiga's brows furrowed in confusion, “What?” His head snapped back over to glare at him.

Daiki blew out a breath that rasped his lips, “Not even Satsuki knows this.”

“Knows what? Are you-” Taiga's voice trailed off as he studied Daiki's rather innocent expression.

“Bi.” Daiki said.

Taiga's eyes widened, “Oh-” he exhaled, “I always thought-” He cut himself off before he started sounding like an idiot.

“Yeah... That's how most people feel, but where I can appreciate a nice set of tits, at times, I feel drawn to a man.” Daiki said, locking gazes with Taiga as both seemed to scan each others face.

“Oh... So-” he held his breath, “Have you ever had a boyfriend?” Taiga asked quietly, not looking away from the gentle blush that was coloring Daiki's cheekbones.

“Kise and I had a thing back in middle school. Didn't last long though.” Daiki said with a slow sigh as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

Taiga nodded, “Somehow, I'm not really surprised by that one.” He lightly cringed.

“Yeah... It's kinda obvious.” Daiki airily chuckled.

“Yeah.” Taiga smiled crookedly.

The two fell back into that companionable silence once more with the only sound being that of the distant crickets outside his window. The night truly was beautiful, soft and calm, a far cry from the thoughts that had been running through his head just earlier. That serenity allowed him to truly appreciate it, but it wasn't the moon that had captured his attention.

He had never thought about it, never even considered it, but now that he was sitting next to him, seeing him in the silver light of the moon that was barely held back by the small lamp next to his bed, he truly got to appreciate what he was seeing. Daiki was a perfect mixture of beautiful and handsome, having eyes that were expressive and fierce, but could also be calm and alluring. The way his darker skin covered his body was exquisite, as if he had been cut from marble and his hair was that deep shade of blue that just lured you in. He was truly a sight to behold and now that he knew that he wasn't out of his league, Taiga gulped as that telltale smolder in his gut began to churn.

However, that gulp thickened his throat, moving his Adam's apple up and down in a single motion that drew Daiki's attention. It rippled that lightly tanned skin like wind blowing over the surface of a still pond and just the sight of it made a different type of hunger begin to growl.

“I-I... I-I think you should probably go.” Daiki choked out, finally looking away from Taiga's throat as his heart began to thump all that much harder.

“I don't think you really want that.” Taiga said lowly, still watching Daiki shift a bit and how his cheeks burned hotter with a rising blush.

Daiki gulped, “N-Not really.” He admitted.

“You look nervous.” Taiga said.

Daiki nodded, “I-I... I get... shy when I'm with a m-man.” He said, finding that the simple task of breathing was even becoming a chore.

“Yeah?... Dom with a woman, but sub with a man hmm?” Taiga hummed, daring to reach up and brush his fingertip through the soft hair covering Daiki's temple.

Again, Daiki nodded, but avoided looking at him, “Y-Yeah.”

Taiga softly smiled, “That's kinda cute.” He whispered, letting his fingers float down Daiki's neck with the barest of touches.

Watching Daiki stiffen, Taiga took his fingers away, seeing the other finally take in a breath that was shaky and quivered with nerves. The deep caramel color of his skin did nothing to hide the flushed blush that had painted his cheeks and as his crimson eyes trailed down Daiki's arms, he saw his hands picking at his fingernails in his lap.

“Do you really want me to go?” Taiga asked, releasing a long breath to rid himself of the slight disappointment that was building in his chest.

“I really don't.” Daiki said in just above a whisper, finally turning his head to meet Taiga's soft gaze.

The hot smoldering lowered into Taiga's abdomen as their gazes stayed true, scanning each others faces and flicked down to their lips faster than one could blink. Daiki's lips looked smooth, velvety and plump and all Taiga found he wanted to do was touch them and dare he say, taste them.

Taiga held his breath as he ever so slowly leaned closer, still holding Daiki's almost trembling gaze as they looked at each others lips. Daiki's were slightly parted, airless as they seemed to plump the closer he got. His heart was tap-dancing against his chest and once he was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Daiki's skin, their almost blurry gazes locked once more.

“You sure?” Taiga whispered, barely scooting closer to put their shoulders together.

“Y-Yeah.” Daiki exhaled, softly biting his bottom lip as his breath played over Taiga's face.

Taiga gulped, but the alluring and half lidded gaze in Daiki's eyes was enough to tell him everything. He leaned in the last inch to Daiki's lips, slow and steady, and they touched with the same grace as air breezing over skin. He had imagined them perfectly, as they were soft and warm, full and barely pressing back against his own. Both held their breath as their eyes closed and after feeling the pressure of the returned kiss against his lips, Taiga leaned in closer.

Their lips pressed together, both inhaled deep lungfuls of the others scent as Taiga reached up to rest his hand against Daiki's neck. His skin was super heated, yet soft and he could feel the steady rap against his fingertips that were over Daiki's pulse point. It was racing, quivering even as Taiga gently tugged him closer while his tongue ran a slow languid stroke over Daiki's lower lip to earn himself an airy and raspy moan.

“That's a pretty sexy sound.” Taiga said in a low tone, softly gripping the nape of Daiki's neck as he ran his tongue over the others lower lip once more.

Daiki gulped as his blush deepened, but he couldn't find the words to respond. His hands were trembling and it felt as if every muscle in his body was tense, but opening his eyes he could see the gaze looking back at him. It was far different than any other he had ever seen, a far cry from the typical looks of lust and want he was used to seeing. What looked back was companionship and he was finding that he wanted it.

Spurred on by the look in Taiga's eyes, Daiki pressed their lips back together, this time harder to softly nibble on Taiga's bottom lip. His arms finally moved and raised from his lap, wrapping around Taiga's neck as he was pushed back against his bed and pinned beneath the weight of Taiga's body. It was rock solid, firm in the chiseled muscle and just getting to feel it against him was enough to spark that fire low in his abdomen. He airily moaned once more and when he felt Taiga's strong hands floating down his side, his shaking made itself known.

Feeling the fluttering in Daiki's muscles, Taiga stilled his hands on his hips, breaking their lips contact as he sat up just enough to look down into the blue gaze.

“You're shaking.” Taiga said in a whisper, dropping his head to place the gentlest of kisses to Daiki's jaw.

Daiki exhaled as his head lolled back into his bed, “I-I'm actually kinda scared.” He admitted, his fingers curling to clutch handfuls of Taiga's long sleeve shirt.

“Why? You're in control.” Taiga said through another kiss, this one a breath lower against the vein in Daiki's neck.

Daiki's body shivered, “Except I'm the one on the bottom.” He exhaled, holding his breath in an attempt to hold back his third airy moan.

Taiga placed another kiss, “All you have to do is tell me to stop.” His hand started to drift lower, drifting over the outside curve of Daiki's backside before deciding to rest against his firm thigh.

All Daiki wanted to do was breathe, but each one was quick and short. He was panting with want as Taiga lifted his leg to hook it against his hip and with a leg no longer shielding him, Daiki could feel the hardening obstruction against his own.

As Daiki released another low and real moan, Taiga kissed his way down the expanse of his neck, not stopping until he reached the small clearing of skin above the low collar of Daiki's sweater. He kissed his collarbone as Daiki's hands released their hold to roam down his back, slipping his fingers beneath the bottom of Taiga's shirt to graze over his skin. He shivered at the touch, raising a thin layer of gooseflesh, but the shiver wasn't enough to stop his actions against Daiki's neck.

Taiga lightly scraped his teeth over the hard beam of Daiki's collarbone, earning a strangled gasp as his hand roamed back around to grip a firm handful of buttocks. He held Daiki firm to him as he used his strength to hoist them up, scooting them both up the bed where he dropped Daiki back with his head on his pillow. His lips never left Daiki's skin and using his other hand, Taiga parted Daiki's legs to kneel between his thighs.

Sitting up and holding his gaze, Taiga watched Daiki's blurry and pleasured expression as his hands ran a blazing course around his hips, slipping beneath Daiki's sweater to climb up the chiseled board of his abs. He could feel the layer of gooseflesh that had risen across his skin and as his hands rose higher and higher, he could see it as Daiki's skin flexed and rippled with muscle.

“Holy shit-” Taiga exhaled, biting his bottom lip as he pulled Daiki's sweater up and off his torso.

“W-What?” Daiki moaned out, running his own hands down his sculpted chest.

“You're delicious.” Taiga breathed out, tossing the sweater off the bed as he leaned down to bring his lips to Daiki's freshly exposed chest.

Daiki cracked a brief smile as his head lolled back into his pillow, relishing in the heated attention Taiga was paying to his skin. His whole body felt hot, heated from the gentle, yet pleasurable kisses and nips that subtly marked his darker skin. He was short of breath, but with each one he took in, he was being drawn deeper and deeper into the hole.

“I-I... I didn't call you for a... nah... a booty call.” Daiki said, his words airy and panting as his hands clawed into Taiga's hair.

“I know.” Taiga growled out, placing a kiss to just outside of Daiki's right nipple before gently capturing it between his teeth.

Daiki stiffened and moaned with rising pleasure, “How?” He exhaled.

“You called me.” Taiga said without missing a beat in his kissing and pleasurable sucking to Daiki's nipple.

He couldn't think straight, let alone formulate anymore words as Taiga kissed back up to his collarbone, placing another nip to its length that near instantly reddened. He didn't care that there would be marks, didn't care that he was being so turned on by another man and as he felt Taiga's hands begin to fiddle with his belt, the smoldering in his gut began to turn into a boil.

Clinking like bells, Taiga undid Daiki's belt before easily plucking the button loose, exposing the formfitting lines of Daiki's underwear. They were crimson red and barely enough to hold back the firming bulge behind them.

“Nice choice.” Taiga smiled, biting his bottom lip as he gripped the top of the loosened pants and began to tug them down.

Daiki blushed hard as he cupped his hands over his face, completely and utterly embarrassed by the color choice. He hadn't even thought about it, didn't even cross his mind, but now that he lay on his bed, nearly entirely exposed to the boy kneeling between his legs, he was hoping the world would open up and swallow him whole. He was completely content to hide behind his hands, but when that pleasurable weight returned to cover him, right along with the heat, a pair of rather tender hands took his away from his blushing face.

“You're embarrassed?” Taiga asked quietly, sweetly smiling down at him as he started to kiss each pad of his fingers.

Daiki's blush somehow burned even hotter, “I didn't wear them for you, Baka.” His voice trembled as he watched Taiga kiss his fingers.

Taiga lowly laughed, “I know. I'm just teasing.” He said, releasing one of Daiki's hands to pay attention to one of his wrists.

Daiki bit his bottom lip, “I'm melting.” He whined, breathing a bit heavier as Taiga kissed and licked his way up his arm.

“Not enough yet then.”

Before Daiki could think of something to say, Taiga captured his lips for a firm, confident kiss that pulled yet another moan from Daiki's throat. He could still feel himself shaking as his arms raised to wrap around Taiga's neck, but he didn't care as Taiga's tongue pushed its way into his mouth. The flavor of his saliva sent a hot shiver down his spine that crashed between his legs and he could feel himself twitch with more and more anticipation. He was starting to ache for it, quiver with the need to have as much attention as possible and when he got it, the mulling moan that reverberated out of his throat was enough to make Taiga join in.

“Oh, fuck... I want you so bad.” Taiga growled through lightly clenched teeth as he palmed Daiki's cloth covered arousal.

“Then do it... Please.” Daiki found himself begging, his shaking hands gripping Taiga's broad shoulders as he panted.

Taiga captured his lips once more for a messy kiss, their tongues running erratic lines over each other as Taiga's hand pushed Daiki's underwear down his legs. He curled their lengths to make the distance shorter and when Taiga pulled them off his ankles and tossed them aside, he sunk back into his bed to present himself to his master.

“Turn over.” Taiga whispered into his ear, running his tongue over its shell before capturing the lobe between gentle teeth.

Without hesitation, Daiki raised his shoulder and rolled, not stopping until he was laying on his stomach with his solid erection pressed into his belly by his bed. The cooler air of his bedroom was helping to keep him from overheating, so when Taiga's hands firmly gripped both his butt cheeks, the layer of gooseflesh that erupted all over his body quickly relaxed.

“Well isn't this a pleasant surprise.” Taiga purred, gently spreading Daiki's cheeks to see that he was hairless and well kept.

Daiki grumbled as he buried his face into his pillow, but he knew full well that his blush was all the way up to his ears. He was sure it was reaching his back and if Taiga's low words and teasing continued, his whole body was going to match the color of the other boy's hair.

“D'aw... Come on... Let me see your face.” Taiga teased, walking two fingers up the valley of Daiki's spine as if a tiny walking person was out for a stroll.

Daiki whimpered as he peaked out from his pillow with a single eye, “No.” He went back to hiding.

“Please?... I like your flustered face.” Taiga lowly laughed, bending over to place a line of kisses up Daiki's spine.

Daiki clutched the pillow tighter to his face, “No!”

All Taiga could do was throatily chuckle as he laid over him, softly scraping his teeth over the base of Daiki's neck to make him pop his hips up and into his own throbbing problem. It made him moan with some irritation, but mostly pleasure and sitting up onto his knees, he gripped Daiki's hips and lifted them off the bed.

“I know just what to do.” Taiga teased, settling Daiki down on his knees as he went to lay next to him and stare at the back of his head.

Daiki's heart was racing, beating harder than in any game he had ever played, but he didn't want it to stop. He was relishing in the attention, being completely smothered in affection and worship and with each kiss placed, each touch that tickled his fully exposed expanse of skin, his blush spread like a pleasurable plague.

Taiga softly kissed Daiki's shoulder, smiling at just how flustered and shy the usually confident and dominant Daiki Aomine had become. He was a wreck, a blushing mess of moans and breath and as he ran his hand around his plump and round backside, he slipped his finger between his cheeks and grazed his longest digit over Daiki's entrance to make him flinch.

“Ooo-” he sang, “Sensitive?” Taiga asked, tilting his head with the hopes of catching a glimpse of Daiki's face, only to see nothing.

The only thing that served as Daiki's answer, was a nod as he continued to hide his face from the redhead laying next to him.

“Got lube?” Taiga asked, withdrawing his finger from between Daiki's rump to run his hand up his spine.

Daiki nodded, but turned his head just enough to peak out with a single eye.

“M-My nightstand.” He whimpered and went back to hiding.

Taiga rolled over to the other side, pulling open the top drawer to find a small line of condoms, a bottle of lube and quite the little surprise hiding towards the back and kept in an aluminum tin; Daiki had a dildo.

“Well well well... What's this?” Taiga grinned as he pulled all three items from the drawer.

“I don't want the dildo. I want you.” Daiki whimpered, having turned his head to peak.

“Oh? Then you have to stop being so shy.” Taiga said, looking at Daiki's blurry eye that was watching him intently.

Daiki shook even more, “Maybe.”

All Taiga could do was lowly laugh at the display as he crawled back to his side, setting aside the condom and dildo to pop open the lube bottle and squirt a decent amount onto his finger. He laid back down next to him as his hand returned to Daiki's backside and when his lubed finger began to smear the clear liquid over his entrance, Daiki's shivering reached its fever pitch.

“Ssh-... It's okay. Just relax.” Taiga hushed, leaning on an elbow as he brushed his fingers through Daiki's hair.

At the soothing sound, Daiki forced himself to relax, loosening his muscles as all he could focus on was the sensation of Taiga's finger. It teased him, twirling slow circles around his entrance, but no amount of willpower, as much as he actually had, was enough to prepare him for the sensation that came next.

He was already throbbing with want, painfully so, and when Taiga's slicked finger pushed through the threshold, the heat, as well as the pleasure erupted like an exploding volcano.

“Nah!... Taiga-... Nuh... Oh my god.” Daiki mulled, breathing heavily as he grit his teeth, but still continued to hide his face from view.

Taiga responded in kind as his longest digit sunk deeper, sliding passed his walls to caress and stroke him. He was completely wrapped up in the sensation and the pleasure that it was building was beginning to drive him crazy. The large knuckle slipped through, causing him to twitch, but with his ass in the air it was hardly visible. His whimpering was more prominent and with each languid stroke of Taiga's finger, Daiki was nothing more than a writhing puddle.

“Stop being so shy, Baby. Turn around and look at me... Come on. I’ll add another if you do.” Taiga whispered, placing an encouraging kiss to Daiki's shoulder as he caressed the nap of his neck.

That's what Daiki wanted above all else, to have more of Taiga inside him, exploring him. He wanted it at any cost, at all costs, and just hearing the soft cooing, the gentle words, he would do anything to receive his reward.

Breathing out his panting breath, Daiki finally turned his head to reveal the blushing, whimpering mess that he had become.

Taiga's eyes lit up with not just pride, but with admiration at the sight, instantly loving Daiki's pleading eyes and plumped lips that were gasping for air. Pleasured tears had squeezed free of his eyes to wet his cheeks and a thick string of saliva had drooled from his mouth, merely because he didn't give a flying frog's fat ass about dignity with a man's finger up his ass. Taiga loved it and if he were to be honest, it was beautiful.

As promised, Taiga slicked another finger and eased it inside, warming at the drawn out and pleading mull that escaped Daiki's throat. He stretched around his fingers like a taut rubber band, squeezing his fingers together as he stroked him smoothly. His walls were smooth and hot and as Taiga intently watched Daiki's teary eyes, a tear fell free.

“You still want me?” Taiga asked, stretching his neck to bring his lips to Daiki's cheek and claim the tear for himself.

Daiki nodded and whimpered.

Withdrawing his fingers, Taiga pushed himself up on to his knees, crawling in behind the melted mess before him as he unbuckled his pants to expose his absolutely throbbing hard on. With each beat of his heart, his length twitched and ached and it was so desperate to get to the sight before him that it was almost as if it was seeking Daiki out.

However, before Taiga's self aware member could find him, Taiga himself picked up the condom and tore it open with his teeth, pulling out the rolled circle of latex and slipped it on. It was already slicked with lubricant, but to ensure that Daiki was as comfortable as possible, he smeared some more lube over himself and him before bringing the tip of his member to the door.

“Ready, Baby?” Taiga asked as he gripped Daiki's hips at the very top of his flushed thighs.

At Daiki's nod, Taiga began to rock his hips forward, pushing his impressive length through the tight barrier that instantly made Daiki call out with pleasure. The sound alone was enough to make Taiga tumble, but he held himself back so not to ruin both their enjoyments. The heat was searing, being absolute and all encompassing and once he was seated inside, even he needed to still to buy himself time.

“Oh my god, Daiki... You're ambrosia.” Taiga quivered, gasping himself as he leaned forward to blanket the boy beneath him.

Daiki was having trouble catching his breath, but just as promised, if at all to keep the thick length inside of him, he peered back at him with tear filled eyes.

“Please, Taiga... Please make the loneliness go away.” Daiki plead, tightening his grip on his pillow until his knuckles had gone white.

“Shouldn't I be saying that to you?” Taiga asked playfully as he snaked an arm around Daiki's hip to wrap his fingers around the throbbing length.

Daiki was barely holding on as it was, but when Taiga's hand gripped him and began to pump, his back arced up as he pushed himself up onto all fours. He moaned and panted as he pressed himself back against the wall behind him, wanting every inch, every ounce of heat and with every stroke of Taiga's hand, his whole body began to vibrate more and more as the pleasure aimed for the stratosphere. He wanted it all, wanted to be claimed and there could be no other than the one behind him to do it.

Taiga gulped as he dared to roll back, pulling his length out slow and sure. He didn't want to, he wanted to stay buried in him, but he wanted to be brought to perdition by him and if meant his soul would burn for eternity because of it than it was a sin he was willing to commit. There was no more loneliness, not in this moment and as he rolled his hips forward to press himself as deep as Daiki's body would allow, all bets were off.

“Goddamn it, Daiki... F-Fuck... I want all of you.” Taiga moaned, having real trouble concentrating on pumping the writhing boy and finding the right rhythm of his hips.

“Fucking take me! Goddamn, Taiga!” Daiki barked, near the point of taking over just to satisfy his lust.

It was too late to be able to drag things out, far beyond the point of no return. Taiga was too far gone to care, too lost in the pleasure and the heat to even think the simplest of thoughts. All he wanted was to reach the peak, to fall over the other side and with his singular goal, both their inhibitions flew out into the peaceful night sky.

Gripping Daiki's hips with strong fingers, Taiga's pace quickened, slapping his exposed skin against Daiki's ass with each thrust. Each pound pulled moans from Daiki's throat, mulls from his own and the feelings from earlier were completely gone. There was no more loneliness, no more dread and it was the first time he had felt free in an agonizingly long time. It wasn't about getting laid, or just having company for a change; It was about finding someone that truly did light his way and gave him a place to belong. This boy, this blue haired, caramel skinned boy that was bared before him was the very thing he had needed all this time and if he had anything to say about, a single word, he wasn't going to give it up.

A few more thrusts and Taiga's body tightened, coiling low in his abdomen like a spring wound too tight. There was no more thinking, no more wayward thoughts, or stray feelings. There was just the sensation of being completely satisfied and with a single, powerful thrust, that coiled spring let go all the tension that had built up. He spilled everything to be caught by the condom, pulsing jet after hot jet and in that simple moment of pure, undiluted sensation, it tapped against Daiki's prostate in just the right way to drag him with.

His naked member spurt its seed all over his bedspread in long, sticky ropes, but he couldn't possibly care less as he was wracked with the very pleasure he had longed for. Daiki threw his head back with a soft mouth and arced his back, riding his monstrous wave and the added feeling of Taiga's fingers in his hair was just the icing on the cake. He was euphoric, had found his heaven and as both went limp, collapsing down onto the bed with Taiga on top, all they could do was pant and catch their breath.

Neither could move, let alone speak, but after a short while Taiga rolled onto his side and pulled Daiki back against his chest to wrap him up in his arms. He softly kissed the base of his neck as he grasped Daiki's trembling hands and as they lay, not moving, yet happy, there was a small part of him that wished the loneliness would come back, if at all to get to do this again.

However, Taiga was unable to translate his thoughts into words, instead opting to place ultra soft kissed up and down the back of Daiki's neck. He held him close, tightening his arms around his form and as his leg threaded between Daiki's, looping around to completely entangle them together like vines, he smiled as Daiki's lips pressed a soft kiss to the tops of his knuckles.

“Does this count as a one-on-one?” Taiga finally spoke, softly smiling as Daiki turned his head just enough to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Shut up, Bakagami.” Daiki tried to grumble with irritation, but the smile across his face told Taiga otherwise.

Taiga lowly laughed deep in his throat, “Naw... I kinda like the color of your blush.” He said, loosening his hold so that Daiki could move.

With more room to work with, Daiki slowly rolled his hips forward, pulling Taiga's softening length from his ass and trying not to shiver with the soft feel of it. The sensation of being filled was making his whole body vibrate and if he wasn't careful, the second quarter was going to start.

“Don't tell anyone about it though, okay?” Daiki asked, facing Taiga and threading his arms around his neck to caress the soft field of crimson hairs along the nape of his neck.

“Like I'm one to kiss and tell.” Taiga said quietly as his fingers interlaced themselves against the small of Daiki's bared back.

Daiki glared, “I'm serious, Taiga.” The tips of their noses brushed against each other.

“I promise. My lips are sealed.” Taiga said with a half-lidded gaze.

“You better keep it, or your ass is mine.” Daiki playfully growled, unable to stop himself from smiling as his free leg rose up Taiga's body.

“Ha! I don't think so,” he leaned in close enough for his breath to graze over Daiki's face, “I'll fill your ass up every... single... time.” Taiga said, letting his lips and tongue make a show of his words.

Daiki shivered, “Don't say that... It's gonna get me going again.” He said airily, biting his bottom lip as his cheeks burned with even more blush that made Taiga's smile grow.

“Maybe I want to... See how well you keep up.” Taiga said lowly, his hands releasing their hold on themselves to grab full handfuls of Daiki's rump.

“Keep up huh? The only one who can get you off every... single... time... Is me.” Daiki near purred as he pressed his whole naked form into Taiga's.

Taiga bit his bottom lip, “Prove it.”

Before Taiga could even finish his words, Daiki used his strength to roll him back, pressing Taiga down into the bed as he firmly straddled him and let his weight press Taiga's renewed arousal between his ass. He gazed down at him through half-lidded and deep blue eyes and as his hands began to undress Taiga to level the playing field, Taiga suddenly knew that perhaps, the panther was about to fight back.

“I'll prove it alright... And I promise, you'll never feel lonely again.” Daiki said in a sultry tone.

As he lay with Daiki atop his hips whom had begun to grind himself down against him, that heavy weight of feeling alone had begun to lift, removing itself from his broad shoulders as if someone else had taken on the burden. He didn't feel like he was drowning, like someone was holding his head underwater and at just the sight of Daiki above him, a small part of him knew that neither would be alone again.

Two lonely lights would shine together and be as bright as the sun.

 


End file.
